terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonthorn
Moonthorn is a War Mode boss that is found in the bottom fourth of the Hellish Dungeon. The fight resembles that of Plantera, but with a more ghost-like theme to fit the enviroment it's in. Stats * HP: 800,000 * Damage: ** Melee: 750 ** Gravestone: 500 *** Ghosts: 100 (Inflicts the "Possessed" Debuff) ** Ectoplasm Vomit: 200 ** Hooks: 1,000 *** Root Spirits: 125 (Inflicts the "Possessed" Debuff) * Defense: 125 (0 in Stage 2) Summoning In order to summon Moonthorn, the player must first find one of the many Moonthorn Bulbs, which are scattered across the bottom fourth of the Hellish Dungeon. Once found, the player must break the bulb with a hammer. Once broken, Moonthorn will appear and the fight will begin. Fight Moonthorn's fight closely resembles that of Plantera, but, due to tight quarters and this boss's ability to create hazardous areas, this boss should be treated differently. If, at any point during the fight, the player were to leave the bottom fourth of the Hellish Dungeon, the boss would become enraged, which entails the doubling of most of its stats. Stage 1: In stage 1, the boss merely rushes the player, dealing melee damage, and will try to hit the player with its hooks, dealing considerable damage. Occasionally, the boss will cough up a massive gravestone, which will bounce around and deal damage to the player. There will never be more than 3 gravestones out at once. Stage 2: Oncet the boss has reached 1/2 HP, it will enter stage 2. In stage 2, the boss gains more attacks and becomes more aggressive, losing all defense in exchange for an increase in movement speed. The gravestones will now release several ghosts that hover around the gravestone itself, and if the player touches any of them, they will deal damage and inflict the Possessed debuff. In addition, there can now be up to 5 gravestones out at once. The boss will now vomit up large amounts of ectoplasm, which remains on the ground as a gelid substance for as long as the fight lasts. In addition, root systems will now grow out from the hooks, releasing harmful spirits that, if touched, inflict the Possessed debuff. Stage 3 (Expert Mode Only): If the world is in Expert-Mode, then, once the boss has reached 0 HP, it will regenerate 500,000 HP back, then enter the Expert-Mode exclusive stage 3. In stage 3, the ectoplasm fires with more strength, meaning it goes farther, the ghosts hovering around the gravestones stray a bit farther, the root systems grow further out from the hooks, and the amount of gravestones that can be on the screen at once is now 10. Once the boss has been reduced to 0 HP for a second time, the fight is over. Once this boss has been defeated, the War Mode enemies for the bottom fourth of the Hellish Dungeon will be unlocked. Drops * 33% Possessed Cutlass * 33% Ghastly Repeater * 33% Undeathly Staff * Moonthorn Treasure Bag (Expert Mode Only) Notes * The ectoplasm stays for as long as the fight lasts, but, in Expert Mode, it all goes away after stage 2, meaning that the amount of ectoplasm in the enviroment is reset before entering stage 3. * Defeating this boss will unlock War Mode enemies for the bottom fourth of the Hellish Dungeon. Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters